


Fawn And Dandy

by RandomRedneck



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A wandering Neeko meets an amazing girl in Ionia
Relationships: Neeko & Lillia, Neeko & Lillia (League Of Legends), Neeko/Lillia, Neeko/Lillia (League Of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Fawn And Dandy

"Sho'ma here much nicer than mean water place. No hairy man who likes orange wanting to make boots out of Neeko here. Neeko hopes he never finds hat again. Hid it very good."

Casually strolling through the forests of Ionia, Neeko drank in the peaceful sounds of nature. Enjoying the beautiful sights as dusk rapidly approached.

"Such a nice place. Except for mean people in red. Neeko thinks they should go home. Their Sho'Ma very nasty. Reminds Neeko of Kalduga. Very nasty night."

A snapping branch brought Neeko out of her memories of that bloody night at Kalduga Outpost. Someone else was nearby and approaching fast. She quickly disappeared into the scenery, copying the appearance of a nearby tree's bark to camouflage herself.

"Neeko hopes it's bird lady she keeps hearing about. Would very much like to meet her. Hears she is very pretty..."

Well, it wasn't a bird lady. No, this was something new. Something new and incredibly cute from where Neeko was sitting

"H-hello? Is someone there? I have a stick and I'm...only mildly afraid of using it on you."

A Vastaya? A spirit? Whatever she was, she was unique. Some form of Centaur, appearing to be a deer from the waist down. Though Neeko was currently staring at her face.

_Eyes so pretty..._

She needed a closer look. She lightly kicked a rock to distract this mysterious creature. She jumped almost a foot at the noise, Neeko using the diversion to sneak a little closer, blending into the leaves on the forest floor.

_She very jumpy. Neko should try and introduce herself. Try best not to scare her...oh, Neeko turn into horse-man! He has 4 legs, so does pretty stranger. Neeko, you are very smart._

Horse-man had another name: Hecarim. During a quick and scary foray to the Shadow Isles, Neeko had seen him. Hence a giant, spectral Centaur appearing out of the blue in front of the fawn.

"Hello!"

What followed was a deafening silence. Which was quickly broken by...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

WHACK! One solid thump with her stick and the skittish deer-girl thing took off into the forest like a bullet. Leaving Neeko to sit there rubbing the new lump on her head.

"Neeko possibly made a mistake. Horse man big and scary. Maybe try again. But first, Neeko try her Sho'Ma"

In a flash, Hecarim was replaced with an exact copy of the fawn girl.

"Ooh, Neeko likes. Very...prancy."

She indeed pranced around in circles, quite enjoying her newly acquired form.

"Sho'Ma so bright and cheery. Neeko wants to know her better."

The other girl did not feel the same way. She finally ran out of breath what had to have been miles away from where she started.

"Oh, goodness. The things out here. What even was that? A flaming demon horse? The spirit realm really does come up with the oddest things. Well, I bet it will know better now. Since it had a taste of my mighty stick!"

She clumsily swung her stick around, feeling rather tough.

"Is a very nice stick. Thing on the end is very pretty."

And that toughness vanished when a voice piped up from the trees above her, though she couldn't see who it was coming from.

"Please no run away again. Neeko is sorry she scared you. Just wanted to show you friendly Sho'Ma. But she likes your Sho'Ma better. Can Neeko show you? What is your name, pretty stranger?"

Pretty? That was a new one.

"Um...Lillia? What is a shoma?"

The answer came when something dropped down from the trees. And a few moments later, Lillia was looking at herself.

"This is Sho'Ma. Yours very unique. Neeko likes. Oh, Neeko is me."

Neeko finally dropped her pilfered form, waving at Lillia.

"Hello again. You are very interesting. Are you Vastaya? Neeko is Oovi-Kat. Neeko likes flower on head. Have one too."

Lillia was quite frankly paralyzed with fear. An odd lizard thing had just copied her form and was rambling a mile a minute with words she didn't quite get. She decided to tackle the simplest sounding one first.

"Um, excuse me? Odd reptile girl. What is...pretty?"

Neeko gestured to the forest around them.

"Pretty. When something looks nice and you like. Flower over there pretty, blue sky pretty, Lillia pretty."

Pretty. Lillia was starting to get the context.

"Oh, pretty. Like dreams. I have seen many dreams I believe are...pretty? Yes, I like that word.

Neeko smirked.

"So, you understand when Neeko calls you pretty now, yes?"

She tilted her head.

"No, not really."

Neeko shrugged.

"Oh well. Neeko explain it to you another time. Night coming soon. Need to find place to rest."

Lillia gasped.

"It's almost night! I need to get to work! Farewell, Neeko."

She lightly bowed and bounded off into the woods.

"Pretty. I like that word."

Neeko stood there, sighing wistfully.

"Lillia...Neeko likes that name."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Goodness, what a night. But helping Mother Tree is worth it. All those dreams should be making her feel much better."

Lillia exhaled deeply and sat down by a small creek, enjoying the sound of the water.

"Your mother is tree?"

A brief bit of relaxation broken when she looked up to see Neeko hanging from a tree by her tail.

"Hello. Neeko glad to see you again. Slept here in tree last night. Very comfy. So, your mother is tree?"

Lillia nodded.

"Aye, I was born from the great Dreaming Tree. Planted by the Green Father himself. But something is wrong lately. The dreams of people aren't reaching her. So I'm out here to help...it is incredibly scary. So many people..."

Neeko looked at her with awe.

"Green Father planted mother tree? You are Green Father's daughter! Neeko is jealous. Have met Green Father before. Very fun."

Lillia thought on that for a second.

"I guess I am sort-of his daughter? I have a daddy. Fun. Um...what are your family like?"

A bad question, as Neeko quickly adopted a downtrodden look.

"Family is gone. Neeko is last Oovi-Kat. Home destroyed."

Lillia mentally kicked herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry! This whole socializing thing! I'm so bad at it! Please don't cry! Um...apple!"

She skipped over to a tree and ripped an apple off the branch, bounding back and offering it to her.

"I'm sorry..."

Neeko took the apple, taking a small bite.

"Is okay. It hurts, but Neeko tries to not let it get her down. Neeko must be strong. Strong tomato! And since Neeko left home, has met many amazing people. Like Nidalee. Neeko misses Nidalee."

She instinctively transformed into her.

"Oh, goodness. Is that her? She's very...pretty was the word?"

NidaleeNeeko shook her head, returning to normal.

"Is not pretty. Is beautiful. Neeko still thinks of beautiful face when lonely."

Lillia recognized this.

"Ah. You were in love, weren't you? I've seen this in dreams before."

She didn't deny it.

"Neeko was much in love. But was not meant to be. Neeko has met many more beautiful ladies since. Oh, big one from water place...was very fun night. Taught Neeko about movement..."

The implication flew past Lillia.

"So, does mother tree give you siblings?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm one-of-a-kind. Was just me and her for the longest time. It makes one feel slightly lonely during traveling."

Neeko looked around and gulped slightly. Extending a hand and taking Lillia's.

"Well, Neeko is last of her kind. You are only one of your kind. We can be one-of-a-kind together maybe?"

And it finally clicked. She'd seen this in dreams before as well. She was being flirted with.

"Oh, dear...look over there!"

She pointed in a random direction. When Neeko looked, she was gone in a flash.

"...Neeko possibly came on too strong."

Lillia stopped down the forest path, breathing deeply.

"Goodness, she was flirting with me. I've never been flirted with...I think I kind of liked it."

And the flirting continued for the next 2 weeks. Lillia wasn't as good at it as Neeko was, but it didn't hurt being on the receiving end of it. Her smitten chameleon friend often sneaking into nearby towns in disguise and returning with all sorts of snacks.

"A candied apple. Wow. I almost don't want to eat something so amazing...but I will."

Neeko watched happily as she munched on this new treat. And the combination of sugar and pretty girl giving her the ga-ga eyes made the normally timid Lillia come to a decision.

"Um, Neeko? Would you like to...well, would you like to see me send a dream to Mother Tree?"

Neeko gasped.

"Neeko would love to see that! Did not think she was allowed to come watch dream job."

She took a deep breath and stood up.

"Well, I say you're allowed to today. Come along. Let us find someone in need of my help."

Neeko excitedly followed behind her as the two roamed the outer edge of the forest as the sun set, Lillia lighting the way with her stick. It didn't take long to find a slumbering human in need of Lillia's skills.

"Aye, her dream is stuck it is. Be very quiet, Neeko. I can't very well help her if she wakes up."

Neeko nodded, hunkering down as Lillia quietly approached the slumbering woman.

"Alright, let's see what's troubling you."

Neeko watched in amazement as the dream energy swirled around Lillia.

"Hmm...you miss someone, yes? Someone possibly not here anymore...aye, lost during the invasion. Well, just for one night, be reunited with them."

And with a little magic and motioning of her stick, the dream blossomed. The slumbering woman reunited with the one she had lost. She instantly relaxed, drifting into a peaceful sleep she hadn't experienced in ages.

"Enjoy the dream, Mother Tree. May it reach you."

As the magical glow faded and Lillia returned, Neeko could only stare slack-jawed.

"Neeko, are you alright?"

Lillia was already pretty. But that display of magic had made her seem even prettier.

"Um...Neeko think...you are..."

And with a hearty 'Screw it' mentality, Neeko decided to forgo the babbling and just plant a smooch on Lillia right there. When it ended after a few blissful seconds, Lillia looked ready to faint.

"Lillia is amazing. Magic Neeko has never seen before. And...Neeko might like you. In that way."

Lillia took a few seconds to process that. And her response was to return the kiss in kind.

"Well, that's quite flattering. I think I might like you in that way too."

Score.

"That makes Neeko happy. Could maybe watch you do more pretty dream magic?"

Well, why not?

"Aye, I'd like that."

She took Neeko's hand, her smile making Neeko's heart almost skip a beat.

"Neeko would like that too."


End file.
